Ticklish
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: Patty has discovered Kid's deadly weakness. Fluff inside


"KID KID KID KID KID!" Patty cried out her meisters name in desperation over and over again as she ran from the kitchen, up the stairs and barged into his room.

Death the Kid was found lying on his stomach, perfectly in the middle of the bed staring at the TV that was recently installed in his room. Liz was found sitting on the floor leaning against the bed, reading a magazine.

Kid turned his head to look upon Patty and the stuffed giraffe in her grasp in mild amusement.

"Patty saying my name once is suffice, now what is it?"

"I just remembered! There's a new cartoon on and I just gotta watch it!" Patty pointed at the TV as she plained her logical explanation for nearly breaking down the door.

"Patty, it's my turn for the television and we're watching a movie, cartoons can wait" with that, Kid turn his attention back to the screen.

Patty whined as she hopped over to him, her knees barely touching the bed, gently looming over him as she begged, "Come on Kid! Please?"

He just shook his head and stuffed the remote under his arm to confirm his decision, "No Patty, wait your turn"

The short blonde looked at TV and sighed in defeat, it was the History channel again. There was no use arguing when Kid had made up his mind, thus she fell forward and plopped onto the bed next to him.

Kid paid no mind as she crawled up and dropped herself lazily onto his back, using him as a personal pillow.

For a moment the trio sat in silence save for the television explaining the French Revolution.

At least until Patty realized her stuffed animal was too far for comfort, she reached over to grab it where it sat peacefully by her leg. But as she brought it back to huggle, her elbow accidently nudged Kid's side.

"GYAH!"

His body twitched violently for a moment in an involuntary reflex, it was short but enough to shock Patty into sitting up and stare at her meister with surprise.

"What the…"

"P-patty don't do that!" he grumbled, looking rather annoyed by his reaction and her mistake.

But Patty seemed unfazed by his gaze, her eyes were transfixed on the spot where he suddenly spazzed out.

"…..Kid…are…are you…" she stopped herself and instead of asking, poked him in the same spot to confirm her suspicions.

"Gyah! Stop that!" He twitched again.

Patty's eyes lit up, "Oh my gosh you're ticklish!"

"I am not! I'm just…sensitive!" Kid paled, immediately recognizing the evil gleam in her eyes.

"Patty…don't you dare" he warned, slowly scooting away as she loomed closer and closer with her hands in the air and a grin on her face.

With the speed of an attacking scorpion, Patty jumped on top of him as he tried to crawl away.

"Patty noooooo!"

"HAHAAA!" she cackled manically as she grabbed a hold of both his sides and began tickling him mercilessly.

"Gyaahahahaaa s-stop! Patty! Stoohahaaa!"

Death the Kid lay there, struggling against the weight of the youngest Thompson sister on his back, tears in his eyes and most likely laughing more than he ever had in his life with no signs of stopping.

Meanwhile, Liz had dropped her magazine quite some time ago and remained where she was, out of the way and watching with amazement.

Neither of them have ever heard him laugh.

A chuckle was the about as close as they could ever get, more than half the time it was during battle.

Never laughter out of pure joy or something sincerely amusing.

Liz found herself captivated by the sound of her straight laced up tight rich boy laughing.

At least until soon it began to sound like he was in pain and called out to her.

"Liz! Help me!" he cried, tears streaming down his face as the laughter continued against his will.

"Give up the remote!" Patty grinned, pausing her tickle attacks for a moment to let him regain his breath and consider her offer.

Kid took in deep gulps of air in attempt to calm down, while doing so he looked back at her as much as he could, lifting the remote at arms length and declared war upon himself, "Never!"

"Then prepare yourself for paaaaaainnn!" and the tickling continued, one hand doing the torture while the other reached out and tried to snatch the remote of power from his grasp.

"Liiiiiiz!" he cried out again, now tossing the remote to her to ensure Patty would not obtain it.

"Sorry Kid…this is kinda funny" Liz smiled, ignoring the remote that sat beside her, enjoying the strange bonding time they were having.

Knowing that he was alone in this battle, his struggling and squirming beneath her increased and somehow managed to roll just enough to throw her off of him. Patty squealed in delight as she fell off and watched him crawl away. She just laughed at him knowing it was futile.

"A-away with you!" he called out, pointing at her in hopes of keeping her away although not realizing he was just centimeters from falling off the bed.

"No escaping!" she laughed, lunging her entire being at Kid.

Unfortunately with the amount of force Patty applied to her tackle, plus Kid's weight, position on the bed and gravity in general, the two fell over, off the bed and on top of Liz who really should've been paying attention.

"GYAH!"

"HEY!"

"Ow…." Kid mumbled into Liz's back, rubbing his nose.

Patty sat up on Kid's back and laughed at the two under her, "Heehee! Sorry Liz!"

Liz grumbled, expelling a short puff of air to blow her hair out of her face, "You guys need to lay off the chips…"

"Liz your sister is crazy" Kid stated as Patty placed her stuffed giraffe on top of his head and laughed.

Patty's laughter became contagious, soon Liz and Kid were joining her.

Laughing at the situation. Each other.

And the giraffe sitting on Kid's head.

"We love you kiddo!" Patty declared as the laughter began to die down.

"Yes yes we do" Liz smiled.

As if it were planned the two girls acted as one, leaned foreword and placed a very symmetrical kiss on both sides of his cheeks.

Kid blushed furiously, he couldn't have asked for it better.

"I-I-I…" he looked at the two stammering senselessly, but they just smiled.

It was a beautiful moment of bonding between a meister and his weapons.

At least until suddenly the background sound of the TV was changed to a very cartooney introduction with talking cats and hamsters.

Kid's head snapped up to the TV, then back to the girl sitting on him, who had the remote in her hand and a victorious smile on her face, "Hey! Patty!"

"Patty wins! You lose!" she grinned, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Looks like we're watching cartoons today Kid" Liz chuckled.

"I guess so…" he huffed, watching the title of the cartoon flash before the screen and listening to Patty giggling with happiness.

"Um Patty you can get off now"

"Nah it's ok. Now there's a seat for Jeffery!" she laughed, readjusting the giraffe on Kid's head so it could see the show better.

"I suppose there's no harm in staying in the moment, if that's alright with you" Kid smiled, not at all minding that he had lost this war for the remote.

Liz chuckled, folding her arms in front of her and placing her head in them as a pillow," Sure, although I would recommend you just give it to her next time"

Death the Kid smiled and placed his head in-between her shoulder blades, listening to her steady heartbeat while Patty watched her show intently on top of him.

_'I love you both, so much'_

* * *

><p>Inspired by No-Where-Kid from Deviantart<p>

Go forth and look ._.

~SWD


End file.
